With the development of technologies, mobile presence and internet interaction have become part of daily life. For example, a user can purchase a commodity online through the Internet, and pick up the commodity offline from a physical automated teller machine later. In one example, a user purchases a commodity or service such as a movie ticket online through the Internet, and obtains a delivery code after the purchase is completed. Then, the user inputs the delivery code into a physical teller machine, such as an automated ticket machine at a cinema, and can pick up the purchased commodity such as a movie ticket offline from the automated teller machine. The “delivery code” for the user can be a string of digits or a two-dimensional code. This allows the user to purchase a movie ticket without having to queue up at the cinema.